


Meltdown

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Autistic OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr ficlet that I'm posting on here
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Meltdown

Mello trying to help autistic SO with a meltdown

* * *

I’m on the floor in front of the sink in the kitchen rocking myself back and forth crying, and I have my hands tangled in my hair pulling it, because I’m trying to calm down and I'm having a meltdown because it's all too much for me to handle right now and my brain is wanting to make me throw a tantrum, but I'm trying not to. It's smoky in the kitchen because something burnt in the oven.

I hear the front door open and then footsteps. I can tell that it's Mello because he kind of stomps when he's irritated with something stupid that some Mafia underling has done.

"Hey y/n, what's burning?"  
I don't answer except for trying to cry quieter, and I hear Mello walking into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"I-I-I burned dinner. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but I forgot that I put the chicken in the oven and I didn't set a timer so it ended up burning…"  
"It's okay, you're not hurt are you?" Mello asked  
I shake my head quickly, "No, but I ruined dinner…"  
"It's fine, we can get some takeout, all I care about is that you're alright."  
"And beating Near?" I tease.  
Mello smiles, "Yeah, and beating Near."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr, and a friend suggested that I post it on here as well. I'm mellosgirl on tumblr.


End file.
